


ASW Remixes

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: Young Wizards
Genre: Image Heavy, Other, asw remixes, tumblr crosspost, user: commonjourney, user: sunkentowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: Crossposted from tumblr.(possible mild spoilers for events in the Young Wizards series and related universe)





	ASW Remixes

**Author's Note:**

> ASW comic referenced in title, but not linked.

> Based on: ASW 17
> 
> _What’s the meaning of Life?_

> Based on: ASW 62
> 
> _A cat prefers to be doing; whether they find a tenth life, or Timeheart._

> Based on: ASW 62
> 
> _And sometimes, those who burn brightest are really supernovas— an elemental birth waiting to be born._

> Based on: ASW 705
> 
> _We’re on errantry and we greet you. How can we help you?_

> Based on: ASW 862
> 
> _All the waters of the world are one._  
>  So give us one drop of blood,   
> and we will follow;   
> till every last trace is gone. 

> Based on: ASW 1123
> 
> _He’s the sort of friend everyone forgets you know._

> Based on: ASW 1024
> 
> _Go go go go go go go._

> Based on: ASW 227
> 
> _A fishbowl view for a fishbowl world_

> Based on: ASW 850
> 
> _~~In Life’s name, and for Life’s sake…~~  
>  It’s not so much a “last stand” as doing what we promised._

> Based on: ASW 1175
> 
> _Dare._

> Based on: ASW 990
> 
> _The flip side of creation._
> 
> ~~CHORONZON: I am a nova, all-exploding… planet-cremating.  
>  MORPHEUS: I am the Universe – all things encompassing, all life embracing.  
> CHORONZON: I am Anti-Life, the Beast of Judgement. I am the dark at the end of everything. The end of universes, gods, worlds… of everything. Sss. And what will you be then, Dreamlord?  
> MORPHEUS: I am hope.”~~ Sandman: Preludes and Nocturnes (Neil Gaiman) 

> Based on: A quote by Greta Garbo
> 
> _A single ship to shore._

> Based on ASW 1182
> 
> _And she’s had a long time to think about it._
> 
> _A very, very long time._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Three_ , THREE of these are about the LP, one way or another.
> 
> Whoops.


End file.
